This invention relates to a heating process and its apparatus in reducing air pressure within a chamber at a balanced level.
The origin of this invention is based on U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,408 entitled "Heating process and its apparatus in reducing air pressure within a chamber at a balanced level" which was invented by the present Applicant. Based upon the above basic U.S. Patent the Applicant has developed various related techniques and filed the corresponding U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 329,818, 349,064 now matured to U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,793 and 480,706. Referring to the principle of the aforesaid U.S. Patent and related techniques, the air within a chamber is suctioned forcibly and discharged thereoutside by rotation of rotary means disposed in the chamber. As a result, the air pressure therewithin gets reduced and after a short lapse of time a difference between a reduced air pressure within the chamber and a normal air pressure thereoutside is maintained at a balanced level. Under such circumstances, air friction heat is generated by continuous rotation of the rotary means, thereby the chamber inside is heated by air friction and can be utilized as a heat source. Further, if necessary, it is feasible to dry the wet articles incorporated in chamber by feeding a certain amount of outer air into the chamber manually or automatically. Accordingly, this technology is being highly evaluated because it can be applied widely for various industrial circles engaging in drying and heat generation.
When drying those wet articles, it will be very useful to carry out effectively without heat loss a drying treatment to discharge a heated gas containing an evaporated content equivalent to a certain quantity of cooled outer air suctioned from the outside which should be supplied into the chamber heated at reduced air pressure. From this point of view, this invention has been achieved.